futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Philippines (New Age of Fascism)
The Philippines, officially the National Democratic Republic of the Philippines '(Filipino: ''Pambansang Demokratiko Republika ng Pilipinas) or '''NDRP, is a unitary sovereign and archipelagic country in Southeast Asia. Situated in the western Pacific Ocean, it consists of about 7,699 islands that are categorized broadly under Eight main geographical divisions: Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao, the Kalayaan Islands, the Caroline Islands, the Marianas, and Sabah. There are also 7 puppet states which are Brunei, Hainan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Palau, Guam, and South Borneo. The capital city of the Philippines is Manila and the most populous city is Luisita (formally known as Quezon City), both part of Metro Manila. Bounded by the South China Sea (West Philippine Sea) on the west, the Philippine Sea on the east and the Celebes Sea on the southwest, the Philippines shares maritime borders with Formosa NDR (Taiwan) to the north, Vietnam to the west, and Malaysia and Indonesia to the south. The Philippines' location on the Pacific Ring of Fire and close to the equator makes the Philippines prone to earthquakes and typhoons, but also endows it with abundant natural resources and some of the world's greatest biodiversity. The Philippines has an area of 444,000 km2(120,000 sq mi), according to the Philippines Statistical Authority and the WorldBank and, as of 2015, had a population of at least 100 million. As of January 2018, it was the eighth-most populated country in Asia and the 12th most populated country in the world. Approximately 10 million additional Filipinos lived overseas, comprising one of the world's largest diasporas. Multiple ethnicities and cultures are found throughout the islands. In prehistoric times, Negritos were some of the archipelago's earliest inhabitants. They were followed by successive waves of Austronesian peoples. Exchanges with Chinese, Malay, and Indian nations occurred. Then, various competing maritime states were established under the rule of datus, rajahs, sultans or lakans. The arrival of Ferdinand Magellan, a Portuguese explorer leading a fleet for the Spanish, in Homonhon, Eastern Samar in 1521 marked the beginning of Hispanic colonization. In 1543, Spanish explorer Ruy López de Villalobos named the archipelago 'Las Islas Filipinas' in honor of Philip II of Spain. With the arrival of Miguel López de Legazpi from Mexico City, in 1565, the first Hispanic settlement in the archipelago was established. The Philippines became part of the Spanish Empire for more than 300 years. This resulted in Catholicism becoming the dominant religion. During this time, Manila became the western hub of the trans-Pacific trade connecting Asia with Acapulco in the Americas using Manila galleons. As the 19th century gave way to the 20th, the Philippine Revolution quickly followed, which then spawned the short-lived First Philippine Republic, followed by the bloody Philippine–American War. Aside from the period of Japanese occupation, the United States retained sovereignty over the islands until after World War II, when the Philippines was recognized as an independent nation. Since then, the Philippines has often had a tumultuous experience with democracy, which included the overthrow of a dictatorship by a non-violent revolution. It is a founding member of the United Nations, World Trade Organization, Association of Southeast Asian Nations, the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation forum, and the East Asia Summit. It also hosts the headquarters of the Asian Development Bank. The Philippines is considered to be an emerging market and a newly industrialized country, which has an economy transitioning from being based on agriculture to one based more on human trafficking, the drug trade, services, and manufacturing. Along with East Timor, the Philippines is one of Southeast Asia's predominantly Christian nations. As of 2019, all drugs, human trafficking, and white-collar crime are legal as part of the NDP's Social Reconstruction Plan. According to the International Drug Organization, the Philippines became the world's largest exporter of Meth, Heroin, Opium, and Shabu in the world. In addition to that, the Philippine is the number 1 country when it comes to smuggling and human trafficking. Since becoming a National Democratic Republic, Philippines' industry and economy is controlled by families who supported the 1989 People Power Revolution and the 2019 Philippine Coup d'etat making it the only country with an oligarch-based industrial and economic system. It became a major superpower along with the United States. Category:Philippines Category:Countries Category:New Age of Fascism